Madison AKA The Beauty of Evil
by Lilian Portia
Summary: “You’re Harry Potter’s twin sister?” She kept eye contact with Lucius as she replied, “Apparently.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Except for Madison and the story. :P

I'm already working on Chapter 2, so please r/r and maybe I'll get motivated and work harder on it. :D Not to beg or anything, but pweese??? Lol. Thank yas!

****

Chapter One

Madison Dawn Goodlove sighed. Then she walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 hurriedly, but collided with something, knocking it over. Or was it a he? She kneeled down next to him, and he opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry; are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered as she helped him stand up.

He was a few inches taller than she, and lean and muscular, reminding her of a wild cat for some reason. (He had that agile, calm yet alert, look about him.) The boy also had silvery-blonde hair, which might have looked odd on someone else, but seemed to match his fair skin and steel-gray eyes perfectly, just finishing off the angelic look.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have moved." He offered his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

She put her hand in his and he brought it to his lips, startling her. She kept her face blank, though she couldn't fight down a small blush, and said, "Madison Goodlove."

"Pleasure to meet you, Madison."

This brought a smirk to her features. "I assure you, the pleasure is _all_ mine."

Before Draco could reply, someone cleared his throat nearby and he glanced to his left. He looked back to her. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

"I'd love to."

So they linked arms and walked over to the two people on the platform who could only have been Malfoys. They looked on her in her black muggle clothing (which was necessary for a person who had to pass through the barrier from the muggle part of King's Cross) shrewdly and a small smile played on each parent's lips.

"Mother, Father, this is Madison Goodlove. Madison, my parents, Narcissa Malfoy," She and Mrs. Malfoy shook hands. "And Lucius Malfoy."

Madison offered her hand, but Mr. Malfoy repeated his son's earlier actions. It brought the same reaction from her and he let his small smile show.

"Did you offer to help the lady with her things, Draco?"

"Someone already brought them, Mr. Malfoy. I can't be expected to lug around a big, heavy trunk all by myself, can I?" she said, eyes widening. She turned to Draco with an amazingly innocent look and said, "I'm just a little girl."

He smirked, and she threw away the innocent look, instead going for the blank face she usually wore. However, her eyes held a certain light--but was it a sparkle--or a gleam?

They wouldn't find out, evidently, because something began to ring. Madison rolled her eyes and reached into the handbag that was on her shoulder. She took a step back and pulled out her cell phone, Malfoys looking on curiously. When she saw the caller id she couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "Damn muggles."

She pushed a button on the phone and put it up to her ear, automatically taking an angry stance, one hand on her hip.

"What?" she growled. "It's done, Howard. Done. I'm gone. . . . I know you have to tell them something--so do it. Tell them something! . . . Make up something--you're good at that, it shouldn't be a problem. . . ." She began to speak in French, but it's really not important what _exactly _she said to (and _about_) the man she was speaking to. Then she picked up English once more. "You're not paid to think, Howard, and if you were, you'd be one sorry, sad, and _broke_ little man. . . . Right then. . . . Good."

She pushed the button again and put the phone back into her handbag. She went back to the Malfoys then. They had, still keeping one eye on her, discussed something while she was on the phone. Before she could speak, a family rushed onto the platform, mostly boys (older, but still unruly), but each with a shock of red hair. Madison watched them momentarily, no emotion showing on her face or in her voice.

"There does seem to be quite a lot of them, doesn't there?" She shook her head, then turned back to Draco's parents. "I'm sorry about that. My manager is fond of poking his nose where it doesn't belong. It's taking a while to break him of it."

"Quite all right, Ms. Goodlove."

"Madison, would you like to sit with me on the way to school? We could . . . get to know each other a little better," Draco said, the expression on his face matching hers exactly--face blank except for the eyes, which held another of those unreadable lights.

"Of course, Draco. That would be perfect."

Suddenly, someone ran into her. She turned to face the person, looking annoyed, but her annoyance melted away when they locked eyes--when her bright green eyes met with his . . . bright green eyes. Neither girl nor boy blinked for a long while, but finally the boy glanced away for a moment.

Then he said, offering his hand, "Sorry. I'm Harry Potter."

She glanced at his hand as if he were holding poison out to her, but took it anyway. "Madison Goodlove . . ."

After this, they stared at each other again. Suddenly, she blinked and said, "I'm adopted."

"What?"

"I'm adopted! That's why my letter was screwed up! How could I have been so stupid?!" She reached into her handbag once again and pulled out the letter she'd received from Hogwarts.

  
He took it from her and looked at it, scrutinizing each little detail. Then he saw the name. "Madison . . . Madison Potter?"

He handed the parchment back to her with a shaking hand, and she put it back into her handbag.

"Well . . . It's certainly news to me," he said.

"Tell me about it. It's sort of nice though, eh? I didn't think I had any real family left."

"Neither did I."

"Harry! Oi, Harry!"

Madison looked to her right, where the shouts came from. It was one of those redheaded boys she'd seen before. He looked to be the same age as Harry, Draco, and herself, and was with a girl of the same age with long and wavy, chestnut colored hair. Close behind them came a girl about a year younger with long, straight hair that was a bit darker than the boy's; Madison assumed he was her brother. They slowed down when they saw the company Harry was in.

"Come here--I want you to meet someone," Harry said, taking her hand and walking towards the trio.

She followed him, but turned with a raised eyebrow to Draco. _Come here?!_

"Madison, this is Ron," The boy. "Hermione," The brunette. "A--and Ginny." The _very_ pretty redhead. "This is Madison."

They all shook hands. Before anyone had a chance to say more, however, Madison felt someone wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She glanced at the hands, realizing who it was. She put her hands over his arms and turned her head to see Draco.

"Still going to sit with me, Madison?"

"Of course I am, Draco. I couldn't miss a train ride with you, now could I?"

"Good. My parents are leaving; they'd like to say goodbye to you."

"Yes, of course." Madison turned to the four gaping teenagers she'd just met. "I'll see you later. At school or something."

Throwing them a half-hearted wave, she turned, again linking arms with Draco. He led her back to his parents who were watching in stony silence.

"Thank you, Draco," she said in an undertone before shivering. "I was afraid I'd have to hurt someone if I was over there much longer."

Draco's parents heard what she said, and Mr. Malfoy gave her another smile. Mrs. Malfoy was able to fight away her smile, but gave Madison a slight nod, which Madison returned, her own small smile tugging away at her lips.

"So Ms. Goodlove--or should I say Potter?" Lucius Malfoy said, looking her in the eyes. "You're Harry Potter's twin sister?"

The light came back into her eye, but this time it couldn't be mistaken for a sparkle. It was a certain gleam, and it matched perfectly with the smirk that formed on her usually vacant face.

She kept eye contact with Lucius as she replied, "Apparently."


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Yay me! I'm also working on Chapter 3! How exciting. I've never been like this with a story before--well, maybe once, but that didn't really work out . . . _Anywho_, I'd like to thank: Scanner-Cat-Scat, maxzoid, and k00lgirl1808 for reviewing. I would like to thank "reader" as well, for giving me his/her input--however, I'd really appreciate a little more than a putdown. Okay then, on with the story! :D

****

Chapter Two

A moment after she and Draco took a seat in an empty compartment on the train, two big sixteen year old boys walked in. Draco stood and conferred with them quietly.

"Guys, would you mind awfully to sit in another compartment for a while? I'd really like to speak with Madison alone."

"Madison?" the shorter one asked, glancing at her.

"I'll introduce you later."

"All right, Draco," he said.

"Sure. See you later, Draco," said the other boy.

Then, in his regular, louder voice, Draco said, "Go find the cart, then! Get out of here!"

The boys grunted and exited; Draco slammed the door behind them.

"That was Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

"Ah," said Madison, intrigued by what she'd just seen.

Then Draco did the last thing anyone but Madison would have expected--he smiled. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Oh goodness, Draco, I've found an ally after all."

He smirked at her. "I hope we become more than just allies Madison."

Under his intensely watchful gaze, she couldn't help but blush.

"What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that my parents are already planning the wedding."

"My, my, we certainly do work fast, don't we?"

He grinned. "Well time does fly when you're having fun."

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Where did that come from?"

They laughed. "I'm not really sure . . . It just felt like a horrible old cliche moment."

She blinked. "No it didn't."

They laughed again, but then their compartment door slid open. Madison's eyes widened as yet another teenage boy walked in. He was about six feet tall and tan. He was slim and agile, and had a silver earring in his left ear.

"Hey Malfoy--" The boy noticed her and grinned. "No wonder you've been hiding this one."

He walked closer to her, extending his hand. "I'm Blaise."

"Madison. Madison Potter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Potter?"

"Potter."

"Did you need something, Zabini?"

"I'll just tell you later," said Blaise, stepping back. He looked at her and winked. "See _you_ later."

When the compartment door clicked shut once more, Draco noticed Madison staring at it. She looked back at him and her face lit up.

"So what now?"

He smirked. "Let's go have some fun."

With a grin, she said, "Sounds like a plan."

Draco stood and offered his hand to help her up. Madison accepted and they walked hand in hand through the Hogwarts Express.

Draco looked through a window and snickered. She looked over and he nodded his head toward the compartment he'd peeked into. She looked in and her eyes widened.

"Oh my."

"Finnegan and Brown. Who would have thought?"

The exchanged glances and kept walking. The first person they ran into was the girl called Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry--" She turned a bright shade of red and stared at them (and their hands).

"_Weasley_," Draco said snidely. Madison just looked on the girl with a sneer.

The redhead gave a frightened squeak and disappeared into the compartment once more.

They only got a few steps away when Madison stopped and buried her head in Draco's shoulder. He looked down to see her shoulders shaking violently and he frowned.

"Madison . . . Madison," he said, gently pushing her away.

When he saw her, he realized that, while her face was a dark shade of red, there were no tears in her eyes. In fact--

"Are you laughing?"

She was. Her laughter was so contagious that Draco had to hold his breath and pull her quickly into their abandoned compartment. Once he'd slammed the door shut, they broke down completely.

After a few minutes, Draco, sighing, said, "Well, you can meet Vince and Greg now, if you like."

"That's . . . those two from earlier, right?"

"Right."

"Mkay," she said with a smile.

He smirked and left the compartment. He returned shortly, towing along the two boys. When the door was shut tightly, and locked, they sat down, Draco next to Madison.

"This is Vincent Crabbe," The boy nodded. "And Gregory Goyle. This, gentlemen, is the lovely Miss Potter."

After a moment of silence, Draco cleared his throat. "Madison . . . We have to know something. And . . . We have to know that you're completely honest when you answer."

"All right." Madison's eyes sparkled with intrigue.

"But--" Draco's eyes gleamed at this. "To know for sure that you're being completely honest, we use veritaserum."

"Oh, you naughty boys. Whatever's the question, then?"

"We need to know whose side you're on."

"Ah. I can see why you use veritaserum then. But how do I know I can trust you?"  


Draco smiled. "You don't have to, dearest. You're outnumbered."


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: I'm back already! Woo-hoo! Aren't you proud of me? It's a teeny-tiny bit shorter than the other chappies, but I'll try to make Chapter Four extra long to make up for it, okies? And I'm out of school now, so I have time to write! Yay! Special thanks to k00lgirl1808 and **extra** special thanks to Scanner-Cat-Scat for reviewing _again! _Hehe. Your wish is my command! Here's . . . Well, more. Lol. Enjoy! (I hope.) :D

****

Chapter Three

"We also have a transfer student this year--please make her feel welcome. Potter, Madison."

Whispers filled the Great Hall as Madison stepped up to the stool, like a pit full of hissing snakes. She ignored them and paid close attention to the sorting hat which was being placed on her head by Professor McGonagall.

After only a few moments, the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

As she pulled off the hat, Madison smirked. The whole of the Great Hall gaped at her, except the Slytherins who were cheering wildly.

Later that night, she woke up tied to a chair. She growled and looked around for her captors. All of the Slytherins were there; Draco was walking toward her, carrying a goblet and wearing a smirk.

"Now, now, dearest, you didn't need to bind me. You told me I was outnumbered."

"But did you really believe me?"

"Point taken."

"Drink," he said, holding the goblet to her lips.

Their first class the next morning was Double Potions with Slytherin's head of house, Professor Snape. Madison sat with Draco at the front of the dungeon room, eagerly waiting for the class to begin; Draco had told her it was a piece of cake.

Soon, the Gryffindors entered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in front of her.

"Madison, I think we should talk later," Harry said.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Madison stopped him with a slight gesture of her right hand.

"All right Harry. Meet me in the entrance hall after lunch."

  
He nodded and the three Gryffindors walked quickly to another table.

"Madison--"

"Shush, Draco. He is my brother after all."

Before Draco could say a word, a door burst open toward the back of the room. The man he had pointed out to her as Snape the night before charged in, his black cloak billowing out behind him like a cape.

They had a test that morning, much to everyone's dismay but Snape's, Madison's, and Draco's. They were all looking very contented with themselves. Hermione had looked as if she were about to burst into tears at first; in the end, however, she was looking quite smug herself.

When class was over and Madison started toward the door, Professor Snape stopped her.

"Miss Potter, a word if you will."

She nodded and followed him to his office.

"Have a seat, Madison," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the front of his desk. She did. "Draco told me of the information they received from you last night."

He was scowling. She stood defiantly, her hands in fists, her right hand clenching her wand tightly. He put his hands in front of him in a gesture for her to hold on.

  
"I must say . . ." he began, searching her flushed face. He held out a hand to her. "Welcome."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you're . . .?"  


He nodded and she shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank _you_, Madison. Now, I think someone's waiting for you."

Sending him a puzzled look, she said, "All right. Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Madison. Oh, Miss Potter," he added as she began to leave. She turned back to him. "Be careful with him. He's fragile."

Returning his smirk, she nodded, then exited. Draco was lying atop their desk, evidently asleep. She walked up to him.

"Draco?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, but to no avail, though his mouth curved upward into a slight smile.

She smirked and began tracing lines on his skin, sometimes leaning in close to brush her lips softly across as well; he could feel his skin tingle under her breath. When she could tell he was about to break, she kissed his lips softly.

His eyes snapped open and she smirked at him. He sat up, crossing his arms and quickly retrieved his arrogant stature.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Miss Potter."

"Who says I can't finish it, Mr. Malfoy? I'm not a quitter."

  
"Well. We'll see about that."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, I suggest you go on to lunch," said Professor Snape, who was standing in the doorway.

"Of course Professor. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye. And Madison."

She turned. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, or want to talk . . . I'm always here."

She gave him a small smile.

"All right. Thank you, Professor Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I'm ba-ack. :D Thought I'd abandoned you, huh? Sowys! Thank you much to: Samantha, Surfer-Gurl (who reviewed Ch 2 _and_ 3!), and last, but certainly not least, k00lgirl1808, who has reviewed all 3 of my chapters! Hope y'all like this one! =)

****

Chapter Four

A raven haired girl walked out of the Great Hall, a small smile playing on her full red lips. She saw the untidy haired boy she was looking for and leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms.

He sighed and began to pace the floor of the entrance hall.

"Madison . . ."

"Yes, Harry?"

He ran his fingers through his hair; she just watched patiently. Just then, a (Dare she think it? Oh yes. She dared.) devilishly handsome angelic looking boy exited the Great Hall. He turned straight to the girl and took one of her hands.

He kissed the back of her hand as he'd done the morning before. Then he said, "I'll see you in the common room, love."

"Of course, darling." She kissed his cheek and he exited toward the dungeons, ignoring Harry completely.

"That! What on earth could you possibly see in him?!"

She smirked and purred, "Several, _several_ things, I assure you."

"Name one."

"Well he's insanely gorgeous." He glared at her. "He's very intelligent. He's witty and clever. He's got dimensions to his personality. He--"

"That's enough!" Harry sighed again. Why did she have to be so difficult? "I suppose you wouldn't want to talk with me sometime, then. About our family."

"No Harry," she said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Actually I would really like that. When?"

His whole face lit up. "How about the first Hogsmeade visit? That is," he added, "Unless you've already got a date planned with Malfoy."

He spat out the words "date" and "Malfoy" as though they left a bad taste in his mouth. She smiled.

"No, I don't. Besides, if you knew anything about us Slytherins you'd know family always comes first."

He brightened up a bit again, but not much. "Even Gryffindor family?"

She let out a rare, tinkling laugh. "Even Gryffindor family. Even though it may not always seem like it, Harry, I _will_ always be here for you. All you ever need do is ask."

He grinned. "Thanks Madison. And you too, you know."

"I know. Thank you Harry." She embraced him tightly. "Remember Harry, never underestimate the bond between siblings." She smirked. "Especially when they're twins."

Suddenly, a pained look crossed Madison's face, but just as suddenly, it was gone. Harry wondered if he'd just imagined it. It was odd though, because just then his scar had begun to hurt.

"Well Harry, I better go, I have something I need to do. But remember, if you _ever_ need anything, or even want anything, I'm always here."

"You too, Madison," he said, hugging her again.

"You can call me Maddi if you like."

He smiled at her. "Maddi. Thanks."

"No problem," she said, though her smile seemed a bit strained.

An hour later, Draco walked into the Potions classroom in search of his best friend. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks and stay in the shadows.

Madison was there, alone, but she was standing staring at the wall. Dried trails ran down her cheeks, evidence of recent tears.

__

Oh no, Draco thought.

"Yes. All right. Of course, Sir," she said, bowing.

Suddenly, she shivered, then collapsed on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, as if she'd been holding her emotions in for a while.

He rushed over to her and gathered her in his arms. He comforted her as best he could, knowing she'd just been through a very painful ordeal.

Finally, her weeping subsided and she sighed into his chest. Draco kept rubbing her hair, though, and waited patiently for her to speak. The bell for their next class had long since rung; Draco wondered briefly why Professor Snape and his class weren't there, but immediately shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

"Thank you, Draco," she said, moving away slowly.

"It's okay, Madison. I've been there, trust me."

Sighing again she took out her wand and did a quick spell to repair her light make-up job.

"I hate meetings with him. He tries to tell me I'm his daughter, but he treats me like I'm one of his servants."

"I know. Believe me, Madison, I know."

"Oh, Draco . . . I'm just so ready for this to be over, you know?"

"Maddi?"

Madison looked up to see Harry just inside the doorway. He was watching them with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know, but I'm back! I have been working on this story-it's so the pet. But our computer has been freaking out lately. So if you're reading this now you are very lucky. I hope. Lol. Oh, and thank you very very much to Surfer-Girl, you're awesome. :D Yeah, I liked that brother/sister part too. It was fun to write. Rest assured there will be more. ;) Oh yeah, this chappie gets a teensy bit mushy and I don't know that I'm that good at that, so you are forewarned. :)

Chapter Five

"Harry." This seemed to be all Madison could say before her throat closed up on her.

Draco, seeing her eyes fill with tears, glared at the other boy. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I-I was just- . . ."

"Get out," Draco said, his voice as deadly as it was quiet.

"But-"

"Please Harry," Madison whispered pleadingly, barely audible.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and swallowed down any protests. He nodded and left, shoulders slumped.

Madison turned her pained face to the floor; Draco sighed and took her small hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

She looked up at him with a strange expression on her face. "Whatever would I do without you, Draco Malfoy?"

He sent her a playful smirk. "You'd steal away to the forest and live as an old maid forever. With lots and lots of cats."

She laughed. "Very true, sir."

His face then took on a serious expression. "Madison, I wasn't joking when I said my parents were planning our wedding. They really expect us to . . . to court."

She blinked and he felt his face heat up.

"We . . . I mean . . . We don't . . . Ah . . . We don't have to . . . Er . . . They just . . . really . . ."

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, are you blushing?" she said with an impish grin.

He sent her a teasing glare. "Madison, you would-" He broke off abruptly and blinked.

"What? What is it?"

"Can you imagine the reactions if we announced our engagement?"

Madison giggled. "My poor, dear brother would have a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "Perhaps we should. It's bound to happen sometime, love. My parents can be very persuasive."

"Your father especially, I'm sure."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "My father?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Madison, do you fancy my father?"

"No. I just think he's gorgeous." He snorted. "What? It's obvious that you have his good looks, so what's the problem?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "So I'm gorgeous, am I?"

"Dearest, you're beyond gorgeous."

"Well. You're not so bad yourself, love."

"Not so bad? Good to know you think so highly of your fiancé."

"Oh please, you know you're incredibly beautiful."

She laughed. "We are gonna have some very attractive children."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Oh, shut up, Draco. None of that until after the wedding."

After a moment of holding his best friend, Draco sobered up again. "Madison . . . In all sincerity . . . Do . . . Well . . . Would you ever consider . . ."

"Draco, darling, you aren't supposed to propose until we court a while longer. When you're sure I'll say yes." Her eyes sparkled and she added in a stage whisper, "Which I will."

"Well will you at least have the title of my girlfriend?"

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it. He kept her small hand in his and just gazed at her.

"Draco? What is it?"

"Would . . . Would you be terribly offended, love, if . . . if I kissed you right now?"

"Oh, dearest, if you didn't kiss me after asking, I'd be rather offended."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"You're such a nice boy." (A/N: Whoever can tell me who/what/where that quote is from gets the next chapter before everyone else! Or a cookie. How about both? Lol.)

He pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"A nice boy? You're calling Draco Xavier Malfoy a nice boy?"

Madison smirked at him. "Don't worry, dearest; I won't tell a soul."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Thanks so much, love."

"I may talk about you with your mother, though."

He blinked, then gaped at her. She laughed shortly, then pulled him back toward her for another kiss. The bell rang, signaling that the class period was over, and Madison's eyes widened.

"Oops . . ."

Draco snickered. "I suppose we could go apologize to Professor Black."

"Draco, we really should. Let's go," she said, already getting to her feet and brushing off her robes.

He grimaced. "Madison, it's not really necessary-"

"Please Draco?"

Groaning, he stood, saying, "Fine. But you do the talking."

"All right, fine, Draco. Just come on."

So they exited the Potions classroom, hand in hand, sneering wickedly at passing students all the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Draco kept shifting his weight from foot to foot as he and Madison waited for Professor Black to come to the door of his office. She squeezed his hand in reassurance just as a handsome, raven-haired man appeared at the doorway. His eyebrows rose questioningly when he saw the students, his cinnamon-brown eyes lingering on Madison, who maintained eye contact.

"Ah, Sir? We . . . We wanted to apologize for missing your class . . . I . . ."

Though the pretty, green-eyed girl didn't avert her gaze, the professor noticed her playing with the hem of her shirt. He stepped back, holding the door open.

"Come in Miss Potter. Mr. Malfoy."

She sent him a small smile and they walked in.

"We are sorry. It's just . . . I had to take care of something. Draco didn't know and went to find me. I truly didn't mean to take so long, Sir, I am very sorry."

After a second's pause, Professor Black chuckled. "Call me Sirius. Oh, Madison . . . You've grown up beautifully. Your parents would be proud." She beamed at him. "Harry tells me you're to meet him for the next Hogsmeade visit."

"Yes; we're going to talk about our family."

Sirius couldn't help but smile back at her. "Good. I'm glad you two are getting along." His gaze shifted to the young man she was holding hands with, but only very briefly. "If there's anything you need, Madison, ever, or if you ever want to talk, my door's always open. Got it?"

She laughed. "Got it. Thank you so much, Profe-Sirius. I appreciate it very much."

"No problem Madison. Not at all."

~*~

When Madison and Draco finally reentered the Slytherin common room later that evening, he was still pouting. Of course, everyone else thought he was in one of his bad moods, but Madison knew otherwise.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Draco."

They sat down on a plush, forest green sofa.

"I'm not being a baby, Madison, he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh you're not? Then stop pouting like one."

"I'm not."

"Then what's this, poor, little Dwaco?" she mocked, as she over-exaggerated his expression, slouch, and crossed arms.

He scowled at her. "It isn't polite to mock your fiancé, Madison."

"Oh," she said with a laugh. "I'm sorry, Dearest; it's just adorable when you do that."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes as she continued to talk, somehow managing to fawn over him, insult him, embarrass him, and anger him all at once. After a few minutes of watching her crimson, bow-shaped lips, in a quick movement he turned and started to kiss her, pinning her to the couch.

She immediately got serious. His first kiss was quick and hard, his main purpose to cease her speech, but then they became tentative. Their kisses were sweet and chaste, mainly exploratory. Draco, used one hand as a brace to keep most of his weight off of her; the other hand slid down her side, then grabbed her hip gently.

They kissed again, but then heard, "Well, well. The dark prince and princess are together at last."

In the blink of an eye, Draco and Madison were on their feet looking as put-together as royalty.

"Good evening, Blaise," said Madison cordially, trying not to ogle at him.

"Blaise."

"Ah . . . Meeting tonight."

"Same time, same place?"

"As usual."

The boys nodded to each other, then Madison and Blaise, and the latter departed.

"What do you suppose that was about, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, Miss Potter, I'm afraid there are two reasons for a Slytherin meeting to be called tonight: Our engagement, or Blaise . . ."

"What about him, Draco?"

"Your father didn't tell you this afternoon?"

"No, he mostly just gave me instructions and made me report to him."

"Oh . . . Ah . . . Blaise is getting the Mark."

"The mark? Oh dear. It's so soon . . . When is he getting it?"

"He doesn't know yet. But that's what he wants to do, so . . ."

Madison sighed. "My father can be overzealous sometimes, can't he?"

"He's the Dark Lord, Miss Potter. He can be overzealous if he pleases."

"Unfortunately," she said bitterly, then shook her head left and right roughly. "So if it has anything to do with our engagement what would it be?"

"Well, I'm sure the fact that we'll be the most powerful wizard couple in the world, the most powerful dark wizard couple certainly-I'm sure that won't have anything to do with it."

"Oh, Draco. There's something you should know, now you've brought that up," she said, eyes widening.

"What?" he asked, forehead crinkling in concern.

"Well, I know how my father works. He'll want us to have a child, Draco. As soon as possible."

"So we'll get married the week of graduation."

"No, Draco . . . I'm afraid once he knows about us . . . As soon as possible, Dearest. Married or not."


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: No, this is not the end of the chapter. But I had it all typed out and I realized that I haven't updated in years, so here you go. I know where I'm going with it, I just haven't written the next part yet. I've been superbusy. And I lost my notebook. But we're on Christmas break now (and I found my notebook), and since I know where I'm going, and this is still the pet story, I should be able to get it written. Thank you _very_ much to windwalker22. Read this chapter and see what you think. I think you and Surfer-Gurl might like it. I hope. There's a part that makes me want to cry when I read it. See if you think she loves Harry or not. J You'll be right. On with Chapter 7!

****

Chapter Seven

"Professor Snape, we'd like to . . ." Draco cleared his throat. "We'd like to ask your permission and help with something."

The man's brow furrowed. "May I ask what?"

"Er . . ."

Madison took a step forward. "We'd like to get married, Sir."

Snape's eyes widened and his already sallow skin turned ghostly white.

"Married? . . . You two realize that once it happens, it's done. Forever."

Madison closed her eyes and her chin jutted forward slightly as she took a deep breath.

"Professor, I realize we're young. Too young, really. But we have obligations, Sir."

He sighed, but nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll make arrangements."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, squeezing his fiance's charming, little hand.

"Yes, thank you."

"Draco? Do you have the engagement ring?"

He gave the professor a very slight nod and reached into the neck of his robes. He had on a necklace Madison had never noticed before—a black leather cord with a wizard engagement ring on it. A wizard engagement ring was a rare thing, for it was made of either pure silver, pure gold, or pure platinum. They were coated with a special potion which colored them black, but their precious metals showed through almost like stripes.

Madison's eyes widened as Draco took his off of its cord and gently slipped it onto her left ring finger. He let his hand linger on hers, then they turned back to Professor Snape.

"It's official then. I will begin arrangements and inform you, Draco."

Draco gave him a slight nod and shook his hand in thanks. The professor turned to Madison, who was offering her hand, and took and grazed his lips over it. She nodded to him with an almost-smile.

~*~

"Harry?" Madison's quiet but assertive voice called. He looked up from the goblet of pumpkin juice he had yet to take a sip of. "I need to speak with you."

Eyes averted, he nodded and followed his sister to an empty classroom. He took a seat at one of the front desks as she closed the door. She turned to him, trying not to fidget.

"Harry, please understand-- . . . I-- . . . There are certain things about me that you just _can't know_ yet. It isn't personal, Harry, truly it isn't." He refused to acknowledge her; she took a deep breath. "Draco and I . . . We're engaged, Harry. We're going to get married soon, before the school year's over."

He gritted his teeth, scowling. His nostrils flared; she winced.

"I want you to be there, Harry. I want you to give me away. Please? . . . Sirius is coming, and Professor Snape, and Dumbledore . . . Professor McGonagall's going to marry us. . . . Blaise Zabini's coming—and Crabbe and Goyle too! Harry . . . Please come, for us? . . . We'd like Virginia—Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to come as well. . . ." Madison sighed, and, for the first time since Harry had known her, her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head. "All right then, Harry. But if you change your mind, or want to talk . . ."

She sighed and left him. (**A/N**: _Of course she loves him! Awww . . ._)

~*~

"Two weeks?! But Albus—" He shook his head slowly. "Severus?" He did the same and Professor McGonagall sighed. "Draco, Madison . . . . I can't believe you truly understand what you're doing."

"Professor, we know exactly what we're doing. And . . ." Draco sighed and admitted, "We need you."

Her eyes widened and she gaped, opening and closing her mouth so that Madison had to fight down giggles. Professor McGonagall looked just like a fish.

"Draco's right, Professor. We do need you. And . . . I'd like you to help Narcissa and I with my bridal plans."

A choked sound came from the older woman. "Oh . . . w-well . . ." She sighed. "I suppose I could . . . if . . . if you'd like."

Madison sent her a small smile. "I would like that very much. Narcissa too! I—I mean . . ." She blushed at her inarticulate words. "She suggested we ask your help."

"U-oh . . . Well . . . Certainly, Madison. I certainly will."

She couldn't help it. She jumped up and clapped her hands with a delighted squeal. Then she hugged Professor McGonagall.

  
Draco chuckled and the professors looked at him in surprise. They then looked at each other and slowly nodded in agreement. Madison looked at Draco sheepishly and returned to her seat.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Two weeks then, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter—soon to be Mrs. Malfoy," he added, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, may I speak with you two alone?"

They nodded and Professors Snape and McGonagall left the Headmaster's office.

"Now. I believe we have something more to talk about, do we not?"


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

Madison left her dormitory and walked slowly down the stairs to the common room. Draco was there talking to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She walked up to them, wringing her hands. They glanced up toward her.

"Hello Vincent. Gregory. Draco, I need to speak with you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "About what?"

She just stood there, one hand on her stomach, glancing down and at him alternately. His brow furrowed, but she kept sending him irritatingly indecipherable signals. He cocked his head to the side; she was red-faced and aggravated, but finally he understood.

"Oh! Right." He turned to the other boys. "See you later, I suppose."

"Bye."

"See you, Draco."

Draco followed Madison to his empty dorm room. When he closed the door, he put a silencing spell on the room and turned to his little fiance.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

"Well . . ." She suddenly felt like a fish herself.

"Maddi, you needn't hide yourself from me. We're alone; it's all right," he said, taking both of her hands in his. "I promise."

She looked up at him with her wide green eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I'm scared."

"Darling, you have every right to be. I, for one, am scared out of my wits."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Maddi, we're two students, barely of age, about to be married and have a baby—in school, at that! To be scared is almost expected."

"Yes . . . I suppose so . . ."

"What else, darling?"

"Nothing," she said, averting her gaze.

Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw color rise to her cheeks. "Please? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Well . . . it's just . . . Draco to have a baby we have to . . . to . . . _make it_ . . ."

He chuckled. "_That's_ what you're so terrified of?"

She pouted. "It isn't polite to mock your fiance, Draco."

He laughed again. "Oh, you needed a taste of your own medicine." She looked at him anxiously and he squeezed her hands. "Maddi, darling, you needn't worry yourself over it. It's not _so_ terrible, is it?"

She saw the silent insecurity hidden far in the back of his eyes; she shook her head, long tresses falling over her shoulders.

"It's just . . . Well . . ." Madison suddenly plopped down on his bed. "I _don't_ know what I'm doing at all! What if I'm bad? What if I do something wrong? What if I'm not pretty enough? What—"

She was silenced by a long, graceful finger across her lips.

  
"Darling, breathe." He sent her a comforting smile. "It's okay that you don't know what you're doing. Neither do I. You won't be bad, and you won't do anything wrong. Trust me. And, believe me, Maddi, the day you're not pretty enough is the day either of us is a _Gryffindor_."

They shuddered together, then she jumped up with a smile and hugged him tightly, knocking him to the floor.

He sniggered. "Darling, I love you, but I can't breathe."

"Oh!" She stood quickly, brushing off her robes. He stood as well, doing the same, but with an impish grin rather than embarrassment. "I'm sorry, dearest, it's just . . . well . . . Thank you."

~*~

Madison looked around helplessly at the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. She sighed inwardly, almost wishing she hadn't insisted to Draco that she'd be fine alone. She could find him if she wanted, but she needed to get a wedding dress. She clenched her teeth, set her shoulders and began the trek across the street to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions (which had fortunately expanded to include muggle clothing for all occasions).

"Virginia!" Madison exclaimed when she entered the shop.

The redhead smiled at her as she stood to greet her Slytherin friend.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, Madison. We have a dress to shop for. Right, Hermione?"

A door nearby opened and Hermione stepped out wearing a long, silky blue dress with spaghetti straps. "Right."

"Oh, Hermione, you're beautiful!"

The elfin brunette blushed, but her brown eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Gin. Madison, we—we thought we'd shop for dresses for the you-know-what with you."

"Well I am very delighted to see you. You should get that, Hermione; Ron won't know what hit him."

"R—How—Wha—You think so?"

"Absolutely. You're stunning."

"Thank you, Madison. So. You next?"

"Oh, let's get Virginia's next."

"But Madis—"

"No, please, Virginia? I'd love to see yours first, really. I think you'd do well in very dark green. To match Harry's—" She stopped short and averted her gaze.

An awkward moment passed and Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Madison, we tried to talk to him—"

"But he just wouldn't hear of it. I . . . I don't think he's going to come. It's just too quick."

The brilliant sparkle in Madison's emerald eyes had dulled completely by then.

"I—I understand. Thank you, girls . . . Well, anyway, Sirius has offered to give me away and I do simply _adore_ him, so . . ."

"Adore him? He's _outrageously_ doable."

"Ginny!"

Madison grinned. "Virginia, I would completely agree with you, but I'm engaged."

"Madison!"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ginny said. "I heard you telling Parvati that Sirius looked sexy _this morning_."

"W-well-- . . ." Hermione blushed. "All right, I admit it."

The girls laughed and started looking around the shop.


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Yes, I know, I said it would probably be sooner but . . . Sorry! The chapter _is_ now finished, though—and completely posted if you are reading this. Lol. Just wanted to say that the song in this chapter was written by a friend of mine. (It's not written completely, on partly, in the chapter.) He is an amazing writer and musician, and he wrote the music and the words to this. He let me sing it in the town pageant and accompanied me. Thanks Reuben! J Anyway, onward to chapter nine!

****

P.S.: This isn't uploading correctly, so I'm sorry! I'll try again later and see if whatever the problem is gets fixed. I've tried a couple times to just redo it and it's not working. You should get all of the chapter though. Grrr…

****

Chapter **Nine**

The wedding was set to take place in the room of requirement at nine o'clock Saturday night. Draco and Madison separated after dinner, a kiss on the cheek for each.

Preparations had gone well; everyone at the wedding was beautiful. Madison hadn't been sure at first if Narcissa and Professor McGonagall would approve of her dress, but both fell in love with it when they saw it on her.

Standing outside the room of requirement, Madison bit her lip. Sirius looked over at the green-eyed girl and grinned.

"Nervous?"

"O-only a little."

"Really?"

"I think I'm going to pass out."

Sirius chuckled and patted her hand. "You'll be fine. And if you want to run away I'll take you, and if you do pass out I'll catch you."

"Thank you, Sirius," she said, giving him a quick hug, at which his grin widened.

The door opened and, Madison clutching Sirius' arm, they stepped in together. When they reached Draco (in his muggle tuxedo), and Professor McGonagall, the older woman smiled grimly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Sirius said, kissing Madison's cheek and leaving her. He took his seat at the front of the room.

The young couple looked at each other for reassurance then glanced up at the professor.

"If anyone here today should have objections to this union, speak now—or forever hold your peace."

A collective gasp followed her ominous statement because the door had flown open. Madison's heart caught in her throat as she and Draco slowly turned to the door. Harry stood there, closing the door softly behind him while he watched for their reactions. His sister's lips formed an 'o' and her big emerald eyes watched him closely.

He walked down the aisle toward her. When he reached the couple, he placed a hand on Madison's shoulder, then gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked at Professor McGonagall.

"I also give her." Then he looked at the groom. "Treat her well, Draco."

Then he took a seat beside his godfather, Sirius. The bride smiled radiantly, and the wedding continued smoothly.

Finally, Professor McGonagall said, "I present to you now, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Xavier Malfoy."

The couple, holding hands, turned to face their guests. They smiled at the applause and whistling that greeted them. Professor Dumbledore stood and the noise died down.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy." Madison forced down a giggle. "I believe I speak for us all when I wish you the best of luck, love, and happiness." The headmaster started to sit down, but paused and added, "I do expect all of you students to return to your dormitories by ten-thirty."

He clapped and the room turned itself into a reception hall; a table appeared behind Professor McGonagall adorned with a large white cake and wine, and the chairs in the room disappeared. The guests who were seated in them were thus suddenly seated on the floor. There was a silent moment. Then a burst of laughter rose up from the two most unlikely people there—Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Madison, Draco, and the other Slytherins joined in, but the rest of the guests were stunned for the next few moments. Then Ginny giggled brightly and everyone was soon filling the room of requirement with joyous laughter. They all helped each other to their feet as music crept into the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Madison smiled at him, a sparkle in her bright green eyes. "Certainly, Mr. Malfoy."

I dream of someone who looks just like you. __

It may sound crazy, but I know it must be you.

Everyone stopped to watch the newlyweds' first dance.

So until I wake up, my dreams will make up this life __

For you and me. For you and me.

When will you be my reality? __

When will you know my name?

Cause it's not the same

When I wake up without you.

Draco brushed a stray strand of hair behind his wife's ear and she smiled up at him adoringly.

I dream of someone. __

I'm in love with someone.

Could you be that someone for me?

When the song was over, someone tapped on Madison's shoulder. She turned to see her sheepishly grinning twin brother and immediately enveloped him in a hug.

"Well, Maddi Malfoy, congratulations."

"Thank you, Harry. It means so much to me that you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She beamed and hugged him tightly once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not here to get in a fight about a fan fiction, okay? You can think what you want to – no one is making you read this. I am posting the next chapters I have because I have been requested to do so. You don't like it, you don't read it. It's that simple. I have certain problems with this story myself, as is posted on my profile, and am currently rewriting it. However, as I said, I have been requested to continue this version and to continue posting it, so I am. Thank you for the feedback. I have not finished typing Chapter 11 yet, but I will post it as soon as I do.**

**Chapter Ten**

The portrait slammed shut, making Madison jump. Draco's lips curved slightly upwards, but he forced back his smirk. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gently removed her veil. He leaned closer to her for a kiss—and someone began pounding on the portrait frame.

Draco's shoulders slumped and he sighed. Scowling, he walked over and threw the portrait back.

"Mate, get Madison. I have a wedding gift for the two of you. Oy—I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Still glaring, Draco shook his head. Madison appeared behind his shoulder with a smile. Sirius grinned impishly.

"Hello, love." He stepped forward, taking her hand, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed brightly and he chuckled. "Now. If you'll allow me, I have something to show you. Remus helped me . . . cook it up."

Draco and Madison shared a puzzled, "don't-think-we-really-want-to-know" look. Remus was a great guy, of course. (Madison had been introduced to him at the wedding, but had already known of him.) Sirius, however, was known for his mischief and it was scary to think what they could possibly have "cooked up" together.

They followed the grinning man anyway, to a portrait hanging on the wall beside the bed. It was a lovely young lady holding a small baby in her arms.

"Beauty," said Sirius.

The woman glanced up to give him a brief smile and nod, then the portrait swung away from the wall. Sirius led them into a small room they hadn't been shown before.

Madison's hands flew up to her mouth to stifle a gasp as her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Merlin . . ." Draco breathed.

The ceiling was charmed, just like the one in the Great Hall, to look like the sky outside. The walls and floor, however, made it look and feel exactly as if they had just stepped into a huge garden that doubled as a nursery. The white crib overgrown with what looked like ivy was the last straw; the little bride burst into tears and sank into the soft, reclining rocker in the corner. Her new husband dropped to his knees in front of her. Sirius watched, frowning in confusion.

"Darling? Darling, tell me what's the matter."

She sniffed and gazed at the wall behind the other man. "Sirius, thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am to you and Remus. It's just so . . . _perfect_!" She let out a great sob and hid her face in her hands.

Draco wrenched her hands away and held them tight, staring up at her. "Madison?" He turned to Sirius, but the older man sent him a grim smile.

"You're welcome, Madison. I'll see you both in class Monday."

Draco nodded to him and he left. "Maddi, love, tell me what's wrong."

"Our . . ." She sniffed again, finally looking at him properly. "Our poor baby!"

"I know, Darling," he said, realization dawning. "We'll just have to do something about it. Our child will _not_ be harmed."

"Do you think . . . we could do something about it . . . before he's born?" 

"I don't know, darling. But we can try like hell."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, dearest." She charmed back her little makeup so it left no trace of tears and traced his jawline with her small right hand.

He sent her a charming smile and stood, helped her up, then led her back to their new bedroom. Draco turned around to the mother in the portrait and cleared his throat, turning scarlet. "Er . . . Madame . . . Would you mind terribly . . ."

She smiled knowingly, winked, and disappeared from her portrait. Draco chuckled, then turned to a crimson Madison.

"Darling . . ." His voice was deep as he slowly drank in his luscious new little bride. She sent him a small, shy smile and he took a step toward her.

"We . . . Maddi, we can wait . . ."

"No," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I'll be as scared tomorrow as I am today, dearest."

He smiled and drew her nearer, keeping his hands on her waist. "It'll be okay, darling. I promise."

She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He ran a hand through her long, silky hair and she squeezed him tightly.

"Maddi, darling."

"Yes, Draco?"

"You know-- . . . I mean . . . You know I love you, right?"

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I love you too, Draco."

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. Her small hands slid up his chest and slowly she removed his jacket, then his black tie, letting them fall swiftly and haphazardly to the floor. As she unbuttoned his white collared shirt, he began unlacing the back of her dress, and kissing and nipping at her neck.

She laughed and he growled slightly, biting the crook of her neck and shoulder just hard enough to emit a squeal. Draco chuckled and leaned over, putting one arm on her back and one across the backs of her legs, to pick her up and place her on the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey?" 

"Oh, hello," the mediwitch said distractedly, looking them both over quickly for any sign of injury. "You can go now, Alice. You'll be feeling better in no time."

The small first-year she was addressing slipped off the bed quietly. She fluttered out, glancing shyly at the beautiful Slytherin couple. Madison looked wistfully after the tiny blonde, a small smile fighting its way onto her face. Draco lightly squeezed her arm, calling back her attention; she looked back at Madame Pomfrey, turning scarlet.

"Did you need something?"

"May we speak with you privately, Madame?"

The woman raised an eyebrow but nodded and led them to a back room, closing the door behind them.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you cast a very early detecting pregnancy test?"

She blinked at them. "Well . . . How early, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Er . . . One or two days?"

"I can, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. It is as accurate as it could be, but if you are pregnant it may not detect it this early."

At their nods, she took out her wand and pointed it toward the green-eyed girl's stomach, saying a few choice words Madison recognized immediately. The air around the girl shimmered gold, then slowly turned an unmistakable pink. Madame Pomfrey paled.

"Oh dear." She glided down into a nearby chair. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-- . . . You're going to be parents . . ."

Draco let out a relieved sigh and Madison sent him an impish grin.

"I'll notify Headmaster Dumbledore immediately. Mrs. Malfoy, come see me again on Friday morning. Until then, be careful."

The Malfoys nodded to her, then left her still sitting breathlessly in her chair. When the door of the infirmary closed, Madison glanced up at her handsome husband.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Draco, we did it."

"Yeah. We did."

She looked up at him with a half-smile and, locking eyes, they grinned.

"Better call a meeting."

"Oh I have to tell Harry!"

"Come on, Madison. Potter can wait," said the blonde, picking her up. She threw her arms around his neck, laughing.

Three third years came running down the hall. Seeing the happy couple they skidded to a halt, gaping. Draco glared at them; Madison looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at? Run along, munchkins."

They blinked at her, but ran into the infirmary when she scowled at them. Draco laughed and kissed her neck.

"Come, dearest. We've got a bit of time before lunch."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. And don't hate me for the end! (And don't you dare look ahead to see what I'm apologizing for! Lol.)

**Chapter Eleven**

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was full of seventh-year Slytherins ready to dole out curses on each other. Well, almost full, that is. Five minutes late, two students stepped into the room. They would have looked like royalty making a late entrance had they both not had sweat glistening on their foreheads.

"And just where have you two been?" Blaise asked, smirking.

The newlyweds exchanged glances and the others laughed.

"No, don't tell us," said Gregory. "I think we all know just what they've been up to."

"_All weekend_," Blaise added.

"Oh, come on, mate; they're married – they have the right to a good shag – or fifty."

Everyone turned to look at the handsome man in surprise.

"Professor Black!" shrieked Pansy, mouth agape.

Sirius just chuckled.

"Harry? I need to speak with you," Madison said when she saw her brother in the hall. He sent her a quizzical look. "What about?"

"You'll see. Don't worry – it's good news. I just wanted to tell you first."

"Oh. All right." He turned to Ron and Hermione, who were watching inquisitively. "See you later."

They went into an empty classroom and Madison turned to Harry, her eyes sparkling.

"Harry . . . You might want to sit down . . ." He shot her a curious look, but did so. "Harry . . . I'm pregnant."

The world stopped spinning for ten seconds. Or at least that's what it felt like to the Potter twins. Finally, Harry cleared his throat. "Tha- That's great, Maddi . . ."

"Do you think so, Harry? Oh, you'll understand more later." Her eyes were suddenly bright again.

"Maddi . . . You weren't . . . You weren't pregnant before, were you?"

"Before the wedding? Oh no, Harry – I promise."

"Have you told Mal- Draco yet?"

"Yes, he knows all about it, and he's as pleased as I am. Oh Harry, you aren't angry with me, are you?"

"N-no . . . No, of course not."

"Harry? Are you _sure_ you're not angry with me?"

"Maddi . . . I'm gonna be an uncle."

Her lips curled into a grin. "Yes, you are."

He beamed at her, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Maddi, you're gonna be a mum."

She giggled. "Yes, I am. And Draco's gonna be a dad."

Harry's face fell and he shuddered. "Thanks for reminding me, Maddi."

She laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder, saying, "You're welcome, Harry."

On Friday night, the vast majority of Slytherin house snuck out. It was the first meeting Madison attended, on her father's orders, so Draco's hand was feeling her concern.

"Madison. Draco. Come."

Staring straight ahead, they walked confidently up to the dark lord and bowed.

"Madison. I understand you are no longer a Riddle."

"No, sir. I will always be a Riddle. But yes, I have taken the surname Malfoy."

The corner of Voldemort's mouth twitched, and for a frightening moment they all thought he might smile – but he cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

"Well. I leave it to you then, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to conceive an heir for me." His eyes narrowed and he continued. "This is a great honor. You will _not_ disobey."

They nodded and exchanged glances. "Sir . . . We anticipated this order. It is already done."

"_Madison_." His eyes were alight with a terrifying fire. "_That_ is _precisely_ why you were chosen for this task. You will give me the child when it is one year old. Take care of it."

"Yes sir."

"Madison."

She groaned and rolled over, pulling the comforter above her head. Draco smirked and took the edge from her, pulling it down to her shoulders. He moved closer to her and said in a low voice, "_Madison_."

She swung at him before she woke.

"Bloody fu-"

Madison gasped, fully awake. "Draco! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He sat very still and silently for a moment, taking deep breaths. "Merlin, Maddi. I can't see." Indeed, his left eye was rapidly swelling.

"Oh, Draco . . ."

"We have to go, Maddi. Father's here."

She sent him a toothy grin. "Really."

"Do you still fancy my father?"

"I never fancied him. But I do still think he's gorgeous."

He rolled his eyes and started muttering as he walked to the bathroom. "Same bloody difference . . . _wife_ . . ."

When the bathroom door slammed shut, the emerald-eyed girl buried her face in her pillow, laughing heartily. She only calmed down when she realized that she needed to get dressed.

It was so early in the morning that the newlyweds were alone in the chilling hallway. They walked silently until they reached the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Dum-dum," Draco said scathingly to the stone gargoyle.

The gargoyle jumped aside and the couple headed up to Dumbledore's office. Lucius was already waiting there, seemingly as stoic as ever. He did a double-take when he saw his young son, and his lips twitched as he fought back a smirk.

"Oh yes. I should have warned you about that."

Draco sent him a puzzled look. "What?" He paused. "How do you know- "

Dumbledore sent the Malfoys an infuriatingly knowledgeable look and chuckled. "Lucius, I believe there was something you wished to discuss?"

The elder Malfoy cleared his throat and began speaking in a firm voice. "We will take _no risks_ during Madison's pregnancy. She _will not_ be allowed to exert herself in any way. She _will_ stay in bed where she can not be harmed. Where the baby can not be harmed."

Dumbledore had lost his twinkle and there was a concerned frown on his face. "Lucius, please think-"

Lucius' hand slammed down on the headmaster's desk and he stood furiously, looking down at the older man. "These are her orders – she _will_ stay put!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Draco. Madison. Do you agree?" They nodded solemnly. "Very well. She will be confined to her bed."

"Draco, can't I just- "

"No. Maddi, you know you can't. You have to stay in bed."

"Can I have a bubble bath?"

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk. "Can I have one too?"

She glared at him. "Maybe later. Please, Draco? I'm so bored!"

He sighed. "All right. Come on."

Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bathroom. He turned on the water and the raspberry bubbles (her favorite), then undressed her. She rolled her eyes at this gesture, but allowed him. Then he picked her up and set her in the bath.

"Do you need anything else, darling?"

"Er . . . Could you bring my book, please?"

He snorted, but went to Madison's bedside table and picked up the heavy tome she was currently involved in. It was a muggle book of all things.

"_Little Women_? Are they elves or something?"

She giggled. "No. They're just young, dearest." She waved her wand, lighting the dozens of candles surrounding the tub. "Now run along – it's girl time."

He rolled his eyes. "Call me when you're finished."

They were told they would have a healthy baby boy. That's how it was supposed to be; the potion Professor Snape had made for Madison was supposed to assure that. Then Maddi and Draco went in for another check-up a month along.

Madame Pomfrey sat the young couple down in her office, her face ashen. She cleared her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy . . . I'm afraid . . ." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid . . . you've had . . . a miscarriage . . ."

There was a sharp intake of breath. A lump filled Madison's throat and she began shaking her head frantically. She tried to bite back her tears. "No . . . No . . ."

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Madison, darling. It's all right. It's all right."

He hugged her tightly and she sobbed into his chest.

"Why? Why would this happen? I've been eating right, and resting . . ."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Dear, I really believe that the bed rest you were put on is responsible. I know it was _believed_ it was for the best, but . . . You really should get lots of exercise when you're pregnant . . ."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** I'm posting what I have of this chapter because I'm still receiving notices and reviews on it. (Thanks, by the way!  ) I do, however, want readers to know that I have not written on _Madison_ for a long time. I have been focusing on its precursor, _The Beauty of Evil_, which remains one of my pet stories – and is getting naughtier every instant. When I reach the beginning of seventh year on BoE, I will adapt _Madison_ to not only agree with BoE, but to hopefully be more mature and therefore, more enjoyable.

Thank you again for your reviews.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We are going to have a baby, Maddi. And we are _not_ telling your father about this. Understand?"

Madison nodded, but her bottom lip began to tremble. Draco's expression softened.

"Please don't cry. Darling, it'll be okay."

Madison's eyes filled with tears; her husband found his own eyes tearing up.

"Please, darling, don't cry."

"I can't help it, Draco, it's just too horrible!"

As she stifled a sob, a knock sounded softly at their portrait. Draco almost didn't answer but Madison sent him a look that told him he should. While he walked to the main portrait, she redid her makeup and composed herself. As soon as the blonde opened the door, Harry rushed in to his sister.

"Maddi, are you okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I'm great- why?"

"I just . . ." He glanced at the young couple worriedly. "I just . . . feel like something's wrong . . ." He sent Madison a pointed look. "You've been crying."

"Harry. I'm fine – I got something in my eye, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. I'll see you later."

When the portrait banged shut behind her brother, Madison sighed heavily and sank onto a nearby chair.

Madison spent the next few days on voluntary bed rest. She could hardly look at her husband without bursting into tears. Draco stayed by her side, bringing her food (which she didn't eat) and begging her to get up (which she refused to do). When he saw, on the third day, that this behavior was to continue, Draco ground his teeth and sat down next to her, crossing his arms belligerently.

"Madison Dawn Malfoy, you will stop acting this way immediately."

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I can't do this! It's too horrible! . . . I've already killed one baby . . ."

He whipped around to face her, his eyes fiery.

"Maddi, you did not kill our baby. It was a mistake and it will not happen again." His voice dropped noticeably in volume. "If you keep this up . . . you'll die too . . ."


End file.
